That's How We'll Get Her
|image = Get Her.png |band = Commander Peepers and Sylvia |band2 = Commander Peepers and Sylvia |performed = Control room at Lord Hater's ship |genre = Patter song |runtime = 1:48 |after = "Let's All Go Meet Dominator" |video = }}" " is the second of seven songs in "My Fair Hatey" Lyrics Sylvia: (sigh) Always with the singing. Peepers: But I'm going to use that to my advantage! Your idiot and my idiot are teaming up to ask Dominator out, leaving her wide open to attack by my indomitable Watchdog army! Sylvia: You mean ''that Watchdog army?'' (Watchdogs dancing with Wander) Peepers: (slaps face) No matter, I don't need them! My plan is fool-proof! I've done extensive research On our good friend, Dominator. You see, her whole fleet's powered By volcanic excavator. So I'll apply frostonium To this pyroregulator. And completely discombobulate Her army's power center. Divide by nine, halve the sine, Adjust for Y, easy as pie! Watch her forces crumble Before my strategic eye! That's how I'll get her (how I'll get her!) That's how I'll get her! I'll sneak into her engine room and Freeze her core, That's how I'll get her (how I'll get her!) That's how I'll get her! Once I get her, Dominator Will bother us no more! Sylvia: Did you just ''sing that?'' Peepers: What?! No! (stammers) Don't be ridiculous! Sylvia: Well, it's a cute plan. It's just, uh... Peepers: "Just uh..." "Just uh..." what? Sylvia: It's nothing, no, this all sounds great. It really is quite charming. You're just forgetting, I dunno, Her massive flarpin' army! You clearly put some thought into Your big old plan to get her, But how you gonna pull it off With bots up in your retina? Listen, Peeps, her bot army Will punt ya cross the galaxy! With such a massive peeper, Peepers, How can't you see you'll never get her? (Peepers: Yes, I'll get her!) You'll never get her! Your wits alone won't win this interplanetary war! You'll never get her! (Sure, I'll get her!) You'll never get her, 'Cause she's better! You go in there And you will be no more! Peepers: Okay, okay, ''you definitely sang that last part.'' Sylvia: Well, so did you! I was only followin' your lead. Peepers: Wait! Follow my lead! That's it! (brings out Power Gloves) ''I may not stand a chance against Dominator's bots, but you could fight them to a standstill!'' Sylvia: While you install the frostonium and freeze her army! No, this is crazy. Peepers: Desperate times call for desperate measures! Are you a man or are you a zbornak?! (hands over Power Gloves) Sylvia: ...Alright, I'm in! (puts on gloves) Sylvia and Peepers: That's how we'll get her! That's how we'll get her! Peepers: Once we get her, 'Sylvia and Peepers: '''Dominator will bother us no mooooooooooooooooooooooorrre! ''Great! But no singing! Songwriter Andy Bean Other languages :Main article: That's How We'll Get Her/Multilanguage Trivia *This is Peepers' first time singing. Category:Season 2 songs Category:Song sung by Sylvia